The invention relates to a folder for papers, having a cover and a base joined together by a back, wherein the back can be adjusted in its width to accommodate the height of a stack of papers, to which end the back extends on the base side into an insertable tongue which is movable in a pocket which is joined to the base.
A folder of this kind is known from DE-PS 671 229. A stack of papers is held in the region of the back by an adaptedly exposable adhesive layer. The insertable tongue which is accommodated in freely displaceable manner is disposed, inside the pocket, between two leaf springs, so that a certain resistance is offered to its movability. Restraining means such as these are expensive and complicate initial assembly by insertion or, respectively, renewed insertion, if the insertable tongue should have slipped out again nonetheless.
Through EP-PS 382 179, there exists the proposal of forming the back of a letter file proportionally from an angled portion of the cover and from a portion of the base angled in opposite direction, the portions overlapping one another and thus facilitating a coexpansion of the back. However, this requires a technique which is complex in terms of connection, with elongated holes and bolts in the form of staples reaching through these holes.